shellshocklive_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons are the main features of ShellShock Live 2. They're used by tanks to attack enemies, dealing damage to them. __TOC__ Info Weapons are used in-game to shoot tanks. Each player starts out with a number of weapons (in point matches, these are equal to the number of turns), getting more over time by using Supplies, or shooting/moving over Crates. Shooting tanks will help the player gain EXP, decrease enemy health, and/or increase the player's/team's points. However, shooting allies/self will damage the tanks and/or make them lose points. Each weapon has a variety of effects and patterns, which, while they are not explained in advance, are hinted in the weapon's name. All weapons have a predetermined damage, too, which can be increased by dealing a lot of damage with it, increasing the weapon's level. While most weapons can only be permanently unlocked by buying Weapon Packs or Deluxe membership, there are some weapons which the player gets for free, and some can be unlocked at certain player levels. Also, Supplies or Crates can give the player weapons which they didn't unlock yet. Weapons list There are 217 weapons in ShellShock Live 2 (as of October 2014). Below is the complete list of weapons, categorized by method of unlocking. Unlocked for free *Shot *Heavy Shot *One-Bounce *Three-Ball *Pepper *Splitter *Breaker *Tunneler *RapidFire *Palm *Sniper *Rain *Grenade *Flame *Digger *Twinkler *Earthquake *Builder *Area Strike *Stone *Flower *Roller *Hover-ball *Fountain *Air Strike *Bulger *Horizon *Stream *Jumper *Blaze Unlocked at levels *Level 2: Back-Roller *Level 3: Double-Splitter *Level 4: Boomerang *Level 5: Three-Bounce *Level 6: Five-Ball *Level 7: Sprouter *Level 8: Double-Breaker *Level 9: Creek *Level 10: Molehill *Level 11: Bounsplode *Level 12: Massive-shot *Level 13: Mega-Quake *Level 14: Sparkler *Level 15: Shotgun *Level 16: Cactus *Level 17: Fireworks *Level 18: Helicopter Strike *Level 19: Moles *Level 20: Heavy Roller *Level 21: Crazyballs *Level 22: Megatunneler *Level 23: Pinata *Level 24: Stickybomb *Level 25: Salt and Pepper *Level 26: Heavy Back-Roller *Level 27: Multi-Nade *Level 28: Five-Bounce *Level 29: Napalm *Level 30: Asteroids *Level 31: Wall *Level 32: Dead Weight *Level 33: Big Bulger *Level 34: 2012 *Level 35: Sub-Sniper *Level 36: X Attack *Level 37: Double Palm *Level 38: Cautus Strike *Level 39: Dual Roller *Level 40: Inferno *Level 41: Mega-Digger *Level 42: Asteroid Storm *Level 43: Heavy Hover-Ball *Level 44: BFG-9000 *Level 45: Crackler *Level 46: Eleven-Ball *Level 47: Shooting Star *Level 48: Grand Finale *Level 49: Fireball *Level 50: Nuke Unlocked by Prestiging *Prestige 1: FireStorm *Prestige 2: MegaNuke *Prestige 3: Tsunami *Prestige 4: Pyrotechnics *Prestige 5: Excavation *Prestige 6: Python *Prestige 7: Thunderstorm *Prestige 8: Supersniper *Prestige 9: Breaker Madness *Prestige 10: Galaxy * Deluxe Weapons *Burst-Fire *Artillery *Super-Splitter *Super-Breaker *Mangets *River *Ghost Bomb *O Attack *Sinkhole *Flying V *Chicken Fling *Bounder *Blossom *Flattener *BigBoomerang *Sprinker *Groller *Back-Groller *StarFire *MegaBuilder Retro Weapon Pack 1 *Cat *Double-Bounsplode *AC-130 *Floater *Slammer *DJ Bomb *Tricky Box *Cockscrew *Crazy-Nade *Lightning *Counter *Spligger *Instant Replay *Gravsters *Needler *Minions *Tri-Nade *Bullseye *Chunker *Satellite Retro Weapon Pack 2 *Holy-Grenade *Sticky Trio *Driller *Twenty-Five Ball *Wobbler *Hexagon *EE Bomb *Rainbow *Proximty Shot *FastFoward *Gatling Gun *Mini-Tank *Moon Ball *Phantom *Kittens *Wlid One *Magic Shower *Plasma Greande *Throwing Star *Laser Weapon Pack 1 *Chopper *Mac-and-Cheese *BreakerChain *Fiesta *Hail *Fortress *Skipper *Penetrator *Snowball *Supercat Weapon Pack 2 *Volcano *Torpedos *Blob *SplitterChain *Chancer *Payload *Waterworks *Snow-Storm *Triple-Jumper *Yin Yang Weapon Pack 3 *Mad Birds *Spaghetti *Bounstrike *Sticky Rain *Seagulls *Bouquet *Mininades *Ghostlets *Lightstrike *Hoppers Weapon Pack 4 *Sunburst *Mini Turret *Tunnel Strike *Beacon *Bowler *Zits *Pinger *Spreader *Funnel *Cats and Dogs Weapon Pack 5 *SmartSnipe *Crazy Cluster *Strobie *CandyCorn *HellFire *Goofball *Popcorn *Dead Riser *Blunderbuss *TurretMob Weapon Pack 6 * Grenade Storm * Mine Layer * Rampage * MegaRainbow * Attractoids * Spiker * Shockshell * Anvil * Sweeper * Fighter Jet Weapon Pack 7 *Lights Out *Black Hole *Tic-Tac-Toe *Skeet *Tangential-Fire *Drill Bits *Sharpnel *Deceiver *F-Bomb *Kamikaze Category:Weapon Category:ShellShock Weapon Supersniper Category:Deluxe Weapon Category:Prestige Weapon Category:Retro Weapon Supersniper Supersniper Category:1